Life is One Direction
by CoronationDirection
Summary: Students at Manchester University have the oppurtunity of the life time but 5 boys stand out. Mild Swearing may occur. Kirsten xo'  A One Direction AU fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Name: Life is One Direction.  
>Setting: 5 boys, 5 girls. They each connect in different ways...<br>A/N- Right basically this fic is based on One Direction at University. It's my first One Direction FanFic although I have many Coronation Street FanFics. Constructive critiscm only, flames will be deleted and reported. But please review and say what you think :). Subscribe to my YouTube (gagaandcherylcolefan), follow me on Twitter xAli_Russell_1D and please like my One Direction pages;

.com/pages/How-do-you-spell-perfect-O-N-E-D-I-R-E-C-T-I-O-N/181646571910207?bookmark_t=page

.com/#!/pages/Vas-Happenin-Listening-to-One-Direction/321608867882674?bookmark_t=page

.com/#!/pages/Imagine-Going-To-Nandos-With-Niall-Horan/105223966274866?bookmark_t=page

.com/?ref=tn_tnmn#!/boobear123xox?bookmark_t=page

This is the first chapter please put what you think should be improved :)

Kirsten xoxo'

_Buzz, Buzz_ Time to get up. Usually at 6am Emma McLeod would drag herself out of bed and stuff on some jeans and a baggy top for Uni but today was different. She hurried out of bed, showered and put on a black dress, tights and a colourful cardigan with matching shoes. This was because, today she was showing a new student around the Biology and Chemistry labs. She loved showing people around, especially boys... She was a pretty girl and she always found it easy to win a lad over. She was hoping that today's show-around was a boy, a sexy boy for Manchester University's Big week.

Big week was a chance for all students at Manchester University to show off their talents. They could sing, dance, make the audience laugh or even read out a Shakespearean poem. Big Week was always placed two weeks after the spring exams; it was a chance for students to enjoy themselves. Everyone loved it, but if you hadn't someone to go with, you were an outcast.

Emma walked into the Common room and shoved her bag in her locker. She then sat down and waited for Mr. Duncan, the head of her year, to bring along the new student. She wondered what he would look like. She wondered for too long it seemed when...  
>"Miss McLeod..."<br>"Oh yeah Sorry Mr. Duncan." She stood up, straightened her dress and followed the head lecturer out of the common room.  
>"Right Emma, this is Zayn, Zayn Malik. I would like you to show Zayn around the Biology and Chemistry labs, he is studying Biochemistry." And with that Mr. Duncan walked away, leaving an awkward silence.<p>

"Zayn." He offered a smile which was shyly returned by Emma.  
>"Emma." After nervously looking down when he smiled at her, she led him up to the first labs watching as his brown eyes followed her.<br>"This is first floor labs, err, first and second floor is Biology. The hot room is on first floor, we're not supposed to go in their without informing Miss Harper. The dangerous chemicals that we could carry around could become very hot."  
>"Just like you." He winked at Emma. She giggled and led him to the final room, the fourth floor, Chemistry. Just as they entered the floor, they were stopped by a giggling brunette.<br>"Hey Emma, who's this?" That was Kirsten, Emma's best friend. Kirsten was studying Drama and the drama common room was near the chemistry floor.  
>"Oh err... This is Zayn, the new guy." Emma said nervously to her friend.<br>"The Chemistry is explosive!" Kirsten smiled suggestively before walking away.  
>"Well [i]Zayn[i] I guess we should get to our first lecture."  
>"I guess we should." He laughed. He realised they were probably late, after all they had stopped for a few compliments, one from a teacher, a few from each other, one from Harry Styles, Kirsten's boyfriend and of course one from the girl herself.<p>

"Right guys from the beginning of Scene 1. Kirsten, Harry, Shani-mae, Oliver and Stanley in the wings..."  
>"Jennifer, I do love you... You know that right?" This was Harry playing the part of Terry in their play.<br>"Terry don't be silly, Of course I know that!" Kirsten said.  
>"Cut!" The director, Mr. Ritchie shouted. Kirsten and Harry looked to the front, puzzled. "For this kiss, I most certainly do not want a repeat of last night's very... mm, intimate kiss! A quick peck on the cheek please."<br>"Right Mr. Ritchie." Harry said. The teacher nodded to start again and they did.  
>"Terry don't be silly, of course I know that!" Jennifer(Kirsten) smiled.<br>"And 1,2,3!" Mr. Ritchie sighed in an awkward voice, knowing what was coming. Harry placed one hand round Kirsten's waist and leaned in for the 'peck on the cheek'. Mr. Ritchie and the other students ignored the intimacy of the kiss. It was obviously a bad idea merging the two, who had become good friends and then lovers at the start of this Drama project.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, in the land that I heard of once, once in a lullaby..." That was Harry singing in his dreamy voice for the play. When the play came to an end the whole cast on the chairs stood in a standing ovation and his girlfriend Kirsten, who was acting on stage along with him smiled nicely at his, forgetting about her next line.

"Cut!" For once Mr. Ritchie was smiling, for once he actually said 'cut' in a friendly way. Everyone in the room was smiling. Kirsten was so proud and frankly, Harry was overwhelmed. There was a happy silence.  
>"Harold, have you considered this year's big week Singing Competition?" Mr. Ritchie asked.<br>"No sir, I'm nowhere near as good!" Harry said. He began to rub his forehead, he was so shocked!  
>"Yes boy, you are! You are a fabulous actor and an even better singer! It is up to you but I strongly suggest you enter this completion. The Champions get to attend auditions for the xfactor!" Harry's jaw could be heard hitting the floor.<br>"Go on babe." Kirsten smiled encouragingly. She looked at her fellow cast mates and they began chanting 'Harry, Harry!' They certainly knew how to encourage him. But he knew of someone who wouldn't be happy and that tore his heart apart. He really wanted to audition... He threw his microphone to the floor, pulled off his costume and stomped off the stage crying, with Kirsten running after him. She was too late. Before she could catch up with him he was out of Manchester University and on to the nearest street.

Niall Horan was sitting down at a desk in the art department with pictures of restaurant designs. He was studying art and architecture but one of his biggest dreams was to design his own restaurant, a restaurant which would be the best in town. As he began to sort the pictures out he heard his favourite voice...  
>"Hey babe!" That was Niall's girlfriend, Amy Morrison. Amy was one of the most beautiful girls in 1st year University. She had offers coming from every boy but she only had eyes for one person. She only had eyes for Niall James Horan, the Nando's loving, food loving, Music loving, Irish blonde.<br>"Hiya." He replied in his amazayn Irish accent. He shifted over on the seat he was sitting on and allowed his girlfriend to sit down next to him. She opened her bag and pulled out a leaflet for him. She passed it to him and saw his eyes light up. The writing on the slip said 'Big week 2010! This year's big week singing contest will be bigger and better than ever! Boys and Girls from the college can enter! The final outcome will be a band consisting of 5 members and the lucky winners will get free tickets to the Manchester XFactor auditions. FREE BUFFET ALL WEEK!' Niall smiled as he read this is his head and Amy watched and smiled as he did.  
>"Free buffet!" He laughed. Amy sighed but then eventually laughed. She knew that he would go, she knew he cared about singing more than anything.<p>

"Hey guys what's this? What's the commotion?"  
>"Oh hey Sneha." Niall smiled. Amy looked up and gave her friend a smile.<br>"I got Niall a flier." Amy smiled giving Sneha a look.  
>"Wow Nialler, are you going to enter?" Sneha asked. He smiled at her, his blues eyes twinkled and he nodded.<br>"Yer babe, Yes I am!" They all smiled.  
>"Amy where did you get that flier?" Sneha asked inquisitively.<br>"Don't be so nosey, you nosey cow!" Amy said standing up. Niall saw Sneha was going to answer up. They had always had a love hate relationship. He quickly stopped the situation.  
>"Now girls! Amy just tell Sne' where you got the flier, it will be for her boyfriend, Lee-"<br>"Liam." Sneha giggled.  
>"Ah yeah, it will be for Liam." Sneha nodded at Amy, indicating Niall was correct.<br>"Alright! I got it from Louis Tomlinson outside the common room." Amy said.  
>"Louis who?" Niall asked.<br>"Louis Tomlinson, he has a kinda mop haircut? He's in the year above." Amy said.  
>"Thanks Amy." Sneha replied gratefully. She raced to the common room which was between the Science and English departments.<p>

"Louis are you gonna hand out those stupid fliers at Lunch?" Eyerus asked her boyfriend.  
>"Err yeah!" He replied. "Look E this is my chance to sing and impress. I never really wanted to do English, I've always wanted to sing and now I have the chance, please let me take it!" He pleaded with her but it was just not enough. She barged past him and nearly knocked Sneha down the stairs.<br>"Wow, you stupid bitch!" Sneha sighed. She got to the top of the stairs and looked around.  
>"I'm guessing you're Louis Tomlinson, judging by the posters."<br>"Indeed I am. Do you... like carrots?" He laughed.  
>"Yes, why?" Sneha Laughed.<br>"Never mind. Here have a flier!" He said. He was still laughing as he gave Sneha the flier.  
>"I'd love to sing alongside you." He smiled. Sneha laughed.<br>"It's not for me, it's for my boyfriend, Liam Payne, he sings a lot." Louis sighed as he heard Sneha say this. "I'm not really a fan of him singing but-"  
>"Pass that a minute." He said indicating to the flier. She passed it to him, confused as to why he would want it back. He took a pen out of his pocket and pressed the paper against the wall. He wrote [i]Louis 07859643219[i]. He handed her the flier back and smiled. He liked this girl  
>a lot and if he was honest, his current girlfriend, Eyerus, was beginning to get on his nerves. She disliked him singing and even disliked his English degree. <p>

_**Now you've read it, favourite, review and follow me on Twitter :)**_

_**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Part I: Fragments

_**A/N:**__ Hey! Gosh it seems so long since I posted the first chapter of this! So much has happened since the 7__th__ April! The main reason I haven't been posting is; my iPhone 4 was stolen in Paris on April 10__th__ and 50% of the fanfic was saved on there! It was bad times but I have re-written it and well this is chapter two. It seems so vague now, it didn't seem like that before. I wrote this before I returned to school before my Maths, French (which reminds me, FRENCH TEST!) and English examinations. Also catching up on school and things. _

_On to the fanfic. Because it was written late April/early May some things may be outdated. I hope not though. Things are heating up now and you can only imagine what is going to happen in the next chapters. The next chapters are written but obviously I have to show the girls in this what is written, see if they approve etc, etc. That's pretty much it really apart from the fact that I'll be making YouTube videos of this and also need some people for extra parts (you must be willing to add me on Facebook or follow me on Twitter, give me your desired name, personality and a picture to be used in a YouTube video)._

_Anyway, enough of me. Peace to all those directioners around the world!_

**Kirsten xo' (please forgive me I wrote this at 1am!)**

**TWITTER:**

** AlisonKingKirst**

** iHoranCrew**

** Harrys_Arse**

_**Parts needed:**_

A girlfriend for *****(top secret!)

A lad's name

2 Names that gowell together like John And Edward, Laurel and Hardy.

_**LINKS:**_

_pages/How-do-you-spell-perfect-O-N-E-D-I-R-E-C-T-I-O-N/181646571910207?bookmark_t=page_

#!/pages/Vas-Happenin-Listening-to-One-Direction/321608867882674?bookmark_t=page

_?ref=tn_tnmn#!/boobear123xox?bookmark_t=page_

gagaandcherylcolefan

**FRAGMENTS – Chapter 2 (Part I)**

People Change, Things Go Wrong, Just Remember Life Goes On****

It was almost lunch and Zayn was passing yet another note to his new friend Emma. 'By the way babe, this is my number 07224687439.' She smiled and sent him another note. It said, '3Thanks Zaynie :) mine is 07896347651 xox.' He giggled a bit too loudly at the Zaynie bit and the teacher heard.

"Emma McLeod and _Zayn_ stay back after class."

Of course by the end of the lesson they were well gone, out of Manchester University and right into the Arndale Centre where Emma, Kirsten, Harry, Liam and Sneha usually met for lunch.

Emma text Kirsten asking where they were meeting today. Kirsten text back saying the Cheap Salad bar.

"Oh no..." Emma said. She looked up from her phone at an alarmed Zayn.

"What is it babe?" Zayn asked.

"Well we only ever go to the cheap salad bar when Kirsten is upset or when Harry is upset. When she doesn't reply and Harry tells us it's him that's upset by her but when it's the other way round, it's him. I'll kill him!" Emma said flying into the Arndale centre. She ran to the lifts and smashed her hand against the button again and again until she felt Zayn pull her back. She turned round and kicked Zayn where it hurt and ran up the stairs instead of the lift. She felt guilty about what she had done to Zayn but she was going to do worse to Harry. She ran to the salad bar and came closer and closer when she saw Harry. He was on a bench, swinging his legs like a sulking toddler.

"Harry Styles, you idiot, I'm going to rearrange your bloody face!" She cried running up to him. He immediately stood up. He usually got this from Emma when he hurt Kirsten.

At the salad bar Liam and Kirsten are watching out for Harry. Kirsten has visible tear stains down her face.

"Oh no!" Kirsten raged in a hushed voice.

"What?" Liam asked in his beautiful concerned voice.

"Emma's whacking Harry!" Sneha said.

"I'll stop it." Liam said bravely.

"She shouldn't waste her energy." Sneha retorted. Showing her dislike for Harry.

"Watch the food." Kirsten sighed running after Liam who had already run up to stop Emma.

Harry wasn't weak; he just had too much respect for girls to hit one. He was up against a glass wall taking every kick and punch she threw at him. He smiled in relied as he saw a boy, about his age, running up to them.

"Emma!" Zayn shouted. From the other side he could see Liam Payne running to help him and his upset girlfriend not far behind.

"Emma!" Liam shouted in a kind, meaningful way.

"Emma, stop!" Kirsten cried. Harry noticed that when Zayn spoke and then Kirsten, Emma's punches slowed down. Finally an injured Zayn made his way to the pair. He grabbed Emma from the shoulders and attempted to pull her off, while Harry pushed but she wouldn't budge. Seconds later, Liam was on the scene. While Harry pushed her waist, Zayn pulled her shoulders and Liam pulled her waist. She was still kicking and screaming when Kirsten arrived with Sneha (who now had a doggie bag).

"You're a bitch you know that?" Kirsten said.

"Says the slut! What has he found out you're sleeping with George Sampson?" Emma asked, finally stopping struggling. Kirsten raged at this. She'd slept with George once and it was a mistake she had confided in Emma with. Kirsten pulled her hand back, with force, into Emma's face. Emma's face clearly moved to the left and it nearly knocked her over. Meanwhile Harry was looking dejectedly at Kirsten. He had been cheated on by the so called love of his life.

"Thanks Kirsten." Harry laughed, menacingly. Kirsten turned round with tears in her blue eyes.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry. I was drunk and well-"

"You know what Kirsten, stuff your flaming sorry's, stuff your excuses and stuff your flaming University course, I'm done. You are an _ugly_, _stuck-up_, _bitch_. Oh and it's not me, _IT IS YOU_!" Harry shouted. He ran off down the Shopping mall food-court. He couldn't bear to watch Kirsten fall apart there and then. He couldn't bear to watch all the nosey parkers watch the fight continue. He limped to the exit and headed to the bus stop. He would stay with his sister Jenetta (Gen-et-a) for the week but then he'd have to face his parents... Tell them they were right. Right that He was a waste of space. Right that Kirsten was a good-for-nothing slut. Right that he was terrible at singing and acting and finally, right that the £9,000 they had already paid for his first year at university was a waste. He was Harry Styles; a waste of air, a nobody. That's what he was and that was all he ever believed he would be.


End file.
